Squee!
by InvadingAngel
Summary: Squee moves to a new town. One populated with aliens and big headed kids. What will happen in this short one shot fic when Squee is forced to share a class with the cast of INVADER ZIM?


Hi guys. This is an old fic that I thought was amusing. So here it is. One shot most likely. Well enjoy.

CROSS OVER

A tiny boy clutched a bear to his chest. The bear was nearly the size of his torso. It had been poorly stitched on the various stab wounds the bear had suffered. Those battle scars were enough to make any stuffed animal creepy but this one had more. It had large eyes, eyes that seemed to have a power of pure evil. The bear responded to the name, Shmee. The child holding the bear just didn't seem to match it. He was very small wearing a white shirt with a picture of an explanation point. The sleeves were stripped black and white. He wore black short and little happy face sneakers. His eyes were big with fear of past traumas and of the future ones he would inevitably be exposed to. He had short messed up hair and basically was the cutest little thing you will ever see in a Jhonen Vasquez comic. His name was Todd but that was not a name that fit him the other name that he went by fit him much better it was Squee.

On his back was a little blue backpack. He was heading to his new school. His experiences thus far in this town had been negative to say the least. In fact since coming there his eyes had actually grown even bigger. Which for this kid was a dangerous thing.

Squee slipped into the school. The halls were crowded with students who even at this age had learned to calis themselves to anybody different and ignore them. Some students however would take an interest in those different putting their energy in to torturing them. Squee was different for many reasons. He was scared, he was a loner, he was a writer. Nothing sets asshole kids off like the imagination filled literate. The small boy dropped into a seat at the back of his new class. Before doing anything he searched the room for Pepito the spawn of satin was nowhere in sight. He set his bear on the desk and pulled out his notebook and a pencil. Picking up the doll with both hands Squee looked it dead in the eye, "I'm sorry Shmee but I'm going to have to put you away for now, Kids will hit my head with books if I keep you out in class." He went silent then began to shake his head, "No Shmee that wont help. Hurting the other kids doesn't help anything. Especially doesn't help to put firecrackers in their ears." With that he closed the conversation and put the bear in his bag. The tiny child flipped open his notebook and began to scribble down artfully descriptive tale.

"Hey Skid!" Squee turned around in his seat. There was a bigger kid with what could be fat or muscle bulging from under his white tee shirt. The boy caught sight of the journal in Squee's hand. He reached out and grabbed the notebook. "Oh words! Look at all the stupid words! If this is a story then where are the pictures!" he demanded.

"Not all stories need pictures-" the bigger kid grabbed Squee by the shirt, "YOU CALLING ME STUPID!" the boy spat out spraying Squee with spit. Todd's eye grew big and he didn't even squeak with fear just waited for the impact of the meaty fist against his face.

"Todd!" a voice hissed. He looked over at his teacher who was standing beside the two. She pointed her claw like finger between Todd's eyes, "This class has become grossly over crowded, since you're actually able to read you will be transferred," Squee tensed, he was going to the dark place below the school or the _underground classroom _as they call it, "you will be transferred to the forth grade."

"Forth grade? But I'm only in the second!" Todd squeaked.

"Forth grade?" the kid repeated who was still holding Squee by the shirt, "Then I guess this is good bye." Squee raised an eyebrow. The boy punched Squee in the stomach and dropped him, "It was fun bullying you, good bye Squid." Squee who was huddled on the floor in a ball opened one of his eyes. How hard was the name, "Squee"?

What happened next happened too quickly for Todd to recognize everything. Before he knew it he was on his feet with his bag and notebook shoved into his hands. Then he was out the door in the hall down several corridors of the school he rarely traveled, and in front of the forth grade class. He took a deep breath a pushed the door open. Squee stepped in. Looking around he spotted the teacher. She swept over to him like a snake, "You're Todd Casle, correct?" he stared at her. Squee glanced back at the door wondering if she taught two classes. "Lucky for you we just lost a student."

"They left?" he asked.

"No I said, _'_we _lost _a student' Now say some thing about yourself and take the seat behind the big headed freak!"

"Hey!" a boy with an enormous head shouted. Todd turned his attention to the class. They were all staring at him _with their eyes_! Well not all of them some were reading or drawing or glaring at other students but still there were enough eyes on him to make him, "Squeeee!" in fear. He took his bag and ran to the assigned desk. He held it to his chest actually more hugging the bear inside then the bag it's self. His huge eyes peaked over the pack. Dib turned around and looked at the child.

"Hi I'm Dib." He said trying to be kind to the obviously scared new child, "Wow. You're really small. What's your name again?"

"Squee!" Todd squeed (A/N I think I made that word up _Squeed_ past tense of Squee.) Dib's head was the size of a grown ups but still he had the body of a kid. Squee stared wide-eyed at Dib's head.

"Hey Squee you see that green kid over there?" Dib pointed across the class. A green boy was lazily messing with a pencil when he caught Dib's stare he glared back. Squee fallowed Dib's gaze and gasped in horror, "It's an alien!" Squee cried out in horror. It was Dib's turn to stare.

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Well." hyperventilated Squee, "he's green, has no nose, no ears, and is wearing spooky pink alien clothes! Why is he wearing pink?" Squee was freaking out. Dib was impressed, Squee had been in the class five minutes and already could see through Zim's disguise. He was transferred from a lower grade that must mean he must be really smart…smart enough to help Dib? The lunch bell rang.

"Come on Squee," Dib got out of his desk, gabbed Squee's wrist and pulled the small boy behind him. The two approached Zim's desk before he could leave.

"Zim!" Dib growled.

"DIB! What do you want Earth Stink?" the alien glared at Dib.

"I'm going to beat you Zim! You know why? Because I have an ally who can see through you're cruddy disguise! We're going to work together to expose you, isn't that right _Squee_?" Dib turned to the boy and noticed he was gone. Dib spun around and found Squee hiding behind him clutching a teddy bear for dear life.

"Uh, Squee?"

"Eeeeek! Alien! Don't abduct me and stick needles in my butt!" Dib raised an eyebrow and stared at the cowering Squee a moment then turned to Zim, "Um…See he knows what you are!" Zim was not even paying attention to Dib he was laughing at Squee, "Ha the squealing worm baby knows to fear THE GREAT ZIM! I like him." He began to walk out when Squee stopped cowering, "Shmee says you're nothing special."

"What!" Zim's foot froze in mid air and he spun around his eyes narrowed.

"He says that you're just a moron and I shouldn't be afraid of you." Squee stared silently at his bag a moment.

"Ha! Right back at my original point Zim, He's not afraid of you and he's going to help me expose you and then you're going to be chopped in to a hundred pieces by scientists and put back together and chopped up again!" at this point Dib was practically foaming at the mouth.

"Shmee also says you're crazy." Dib spun around, "You might be right about some things but you're a poison to the brains of those around you. Your awareness of real super natural uh phe-phenomenon does not excuse your deluded obsession with the fake uh um. You're doomed to isolation and you'll drag me down if I talk to you." He repeated verbatim the bear's words.

"Hey!" Dib cried. Squee pushed his back against the wall as he slid past the two to reach the hall, to reach safety.

Dib and Zim just stood there wide mouthed. They glanced at each other then away slowly the too shuffled out both taken down a peg.

END. (hee, hee poor Dib/Zim)


End file.
